cosas sin sentido
by Ayumi-san
Summary: ......
1. Default Chapter

Cosas sin sentido Por Ayumi-san  
  
Este es mi primer fic y es un fic alterno y todos los demas personajes llegan a inuyasha por accidente así ke espero ke les guste. ("n/t-bla,bla,bla")son comentarios míos y blablabla.... cambio de escena o de lugar, lo demás por lógica lo sabrán.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Palacio de naraku...... En un salón enorme del palacio, naraku se encontraba preparándose para elaborar un hechizo: Kagura- ke piensas hacer esta vez naraku? Naraku-ya lo veras kagura, ya lo veras..... En eso recita un conjuro y en la pared coloca un pergamino entonces..........  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar del sengoku jidai......  
  
Mientras inuyasha, kagome, sango y miroku seguían su camino en busca de naraku (shippo había decidido quedarse en la aldea con la anciana kaede a cuidarla y hacerle compañía ya ke esta estaba enferma) hubo algo ke hizo ke todos se detuvieran ya ke el cielo se había nublado y este traía truenos y relámpagos consigo acompañados de una presencia muy poderosa: Kagome- ke sucede inuyasha?????por ke apareció esa presencia?? Miroku-esto solo puede significar ke naraku esta cerca Sango-pero no creo ke la sola presencia de naraku llegue a tener una presencia tan poderosa Inuyasha-ese maldito de naraku ha de estar planeando algo!!!!lo mejor será apresurarnos y seguir de donde proviene esa presencia.  
  
En el palacio de naraku.........  
  
Kanna- inuyasha y la demás bola de ineptos se acercan señor Naraku- lo se kanna y mi hechizo todavía no esta completo, kagura encárgate de ellos mientras termino con esto Kagura- si como digas naraku  
  
Ya afuera en el palacio......  
  
En cuanto kagura sale ve a inuyasha y a los demás acercarse a gran velocidad: Kagura-valla por fin llegaron!!! Los esperábamos!!!! Inuyasha- donde esta ese maldito de naraku?("nunca se han preguntado por ke inuyasha nunca deja de decir esa frase ke acaso no se sabe otra con ke referirse a naraku?") Kagura - esta ocupado haciendo otras cosas mas importantes ke aguantarlos a ustedes, pero y ese milagro ke esa maldita gata y el niño zorro no vienen con ustedes? Sango-* se sonroja * ya se había olvidado de ke kirara y kororo("n/t: otro gato de la misma especie ke kirara como ya se dieron cuenta en inuyasha ese tipo de gatos siempre tienen el mismo nombre a diferencia de una letra") se habían enamorado y se habían ido juntos. Kagura- bueno ya ke nadie contesta, ¡danza de las cuchillas!  
  
En eso unuyasha logra amortiguar el golpe utilizando el viento cortante, kagura vuelve a lanzar el mismo ataque y esta ves el monje gira su báculo en forma de escudo, mientras sango lanza su hiraikotsu, en eso kagura lanza su ataque en donde salen muchos torbellinos y kagome lanza una de sus flechas al mismo tiempo en ke inuyasha el viento cortante y al impactarse provoca que uno de los torbellinos pierda el control y se dirija hacia donde naraku .....  
  
Adentro del palacio,......  
  
Aparece un agujero de color rojo justo abajo del pergamino ke había colocado naraku: Naraku- por fin el hechizo esta completo, ahora nada puede salir mal  
  
De pronto una persona sale del agujero rojo, pero en eso el torbellino cruza la pared de la habitación donde se encontraba naraku y el extraño visitante después sale atravesando 3 habitaciones mas ,perdiéndose a la distancia, en eso naraku se da cuenta de algo, el torbellino se había llevado consigo el pergamino eso ocasionaría grandes problemas para el......  
  
Este capitulo esta muy corto pero les prometo ke el 2 estara mas largo, espero ke les haya gustado. cualquier observación, comentario, sugerencia, pregunta ya sea del fic o kien es un personaje etc..... dejen un revew o mandenlo a shy_ne123@hotmail.com. 


	2. capitulo 2

Cosas sin sentido por Ayumi-san  
  
En el capitulo anterior naraku lleva al pasado a un extraño visitante con un hechizo mientras inuyasha y los demás pelean con kagura para vencer a naraku.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Afuera, en el castillo, palacio o lo que sea de naraku........  
  
La pelea continuaba entre kagura y los demás (inuyasha, sango, miroku y -kagome) en eso sale naraku.......  
  
Inuyasha- valla por fin te atreves a dar la cara naraku!  
  
Naraku- ke clase de idiota fue el ke lanzo ese torbellino hacia donde me encontraba  
  
Kagura- la,la,la -y se va caminando disimuladamente hacia otro lado  
  
Naraku- kagura ya déjate de jueguitos y echa a toda esa bola de idiotas de aki.......kagura....kagura- voltea hacia todos lados- ¬.¬*** después me las pagara en cuanto a ustedes mejor lárguense ke tengo cosas mas importantes ke hacer......  
  
Inuyasha- ke te hace pensar ke lo haremos  
  
Naraku- esto...- y saca volando a kagome al estilo anime("jejejeje si se lo merecía por ser tan lepe")  
  
Inuyasha- kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee......................  
  
Y en eso el, sango y miroku salen de la misma manera,....  
  
En otro lugar muy lejos del castillo de naraku en el sengoku jidai........  
  
El torbellino desviado de kagura pasaba por ahí cuando desapareció y el pergamino cae en el tronco de un árbol en eso el agujero de color rojo vuelve a aparecer y otra persona sale de el y el agujero se cierra, en eso el joven ke salió del agujero oye un ruido proveniente de los cielos- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-cuando voltea ve ke 4 estrellitas parecían ke iban a caer a la tierra, pero al mirar bien se da cuenta ke no son estrellas sino 4 personas, en eso intenta correr pero, demasiado tarde....... ya habían caído sobre el......  
  
En el castillo de naraku.......  
  
Esta naraku sentado como comun mente lo vemos en otro cuarto junto con el visitante extraño:  
  
visitante- quien eres tu? Para que me trajiste aquí?  
  
Naraku- tenga calma permitame primero presentarme, mi nombre es naraku y es un placer ke halla venido en nuestra ayuda Mago Clown aunke por los años que ha de tener para ser humano luce demasiado joven....  
  
Mago- yo soy la reencarnación del Mago Clown mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, pero aun no me ha contestado para que me trajo usted aquí?  
  
Naraku- lo he traido porque necesito que me traiga los fragmentos de la perla de shikon que me faltan para que este completa ya ke mis inútiles guerreros no han podido  
  
Eriol- solo para eso me trajo? En ese caso le ayudare  
  
*entra kagura*  
  
kagura - sigame joven Eriol lo llevare a su habitación  
  
naraku- * saca una grabadora * -recordando para mi poner censores anti metiches en las puertas ¬.¬**  
  
En otro lugar muy lejos del castillo de naraku en el sengoku jidai donde 4 bultos habian aplastado a un pobre diablo........  
  
Sango- hay mi cabeza- diciendo esto mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos y se levantaba  
  
Miroku - en donde estamos?  
  
Inuyasha- par de tontos me estan aplastando quitense de encima.... ha por fin hasta que todos ustedes despertaron ya me estaba desesperando  
  
Kagome- pero ke paso?  
  
Sango- pues lo obvio naraku nos corrio u_uUUU  
  
Miroku- de mejores casas me han corrido u.uiii*  
  
Sango- nos! Han corrido ya que con esta van 10 y gracias a usted y sus mañas en contra de las princesas de palacio  
  
Miroku- pero sango esta vez no fue mi culpa!  
  
Sango- no pero las 9 restantes si ¬_¬*** .  
  
Kagome- vamos ya cálmense además hay cosas mas importantes- dijo mientras señalaba a el joven ke habían aplastado ya que que se estaba levantando y se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
Sango- discúlpenos joven.......em,em ;¿cómo se llama? n_nUUU.  
  
¿?- Li Shaoran y ustedes quienes son??(n/t: en este fic Eriol y Li ya tienen como 18 años y son enemigos).  
  
Sango- discúlpenos por haberle caído encima joven Li lo ke pasa es que......u.uUU bueno lo importante es si se encuentra bien?  
  
Li- si lo estoy pero.....  
  
Miroku- nosotos somos inuyasha, kagome, la linda sango y yo miroku  
  
Li- mucho gusto pero como sea me pueden decir en donde me encuentro  
  
Inu,kag,san,miro- o_oiiii  
  
Kagome- ke acaso usted es también del futuro- le pregunto notando que el también traía ropa normal  
  
Li- futuro? Pues a donde fui a caer al planeta de los locos???  
  
Inu, Kag, san, Miro- ¬_¬*******  
  
Unas horas después...  
  
LI-haaaaaaa!-con aire de alivio- Asi que estoy en el pasado, ¬_¬*** maldito Eriol esto me pasa por seguirlo.  
  
Inuyasha- entonces ya nos vas a decir como demonios llegaste aquí?  
  
Li- lo que pasa es que estaba peleando con Eriol, un mago x que supongo que también ha de estar aquí, cuando apareció un agujero rojo en el que este entro, entonces salí corriendo tras el después llegue aquí y ustedes me cayeron encima  
  
En un bosque del sengoku jidai........  
  
Rioga- ¬_¬**** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............... como maldita sea llege aquí, en donde estoy? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me perdi! T.TUUUU.......  
  
Continuara......  
  
Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, en cuanto a Eriol y LI pertenecen a la caricatura de Sakura Card Captor y rioga a la de Ranma ½ bueno bye. Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas, sugerencias, regalos etc...dejen revew 


	3. capitulo 3

Cosas sin sentido Por Ayumi -San  
  
Perdooooooooooooooon! ya se que tarde un ching# en subir este capitulo pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes y además de que se me había secado el cerebro porque no se me ocurría que mas poner pero bueno ahí les va el siguiente capitulo. nota- lo que esta escrito de esta forma son los pensamientos de la persona  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
En algun lugar de un bosque donde se encuentra el poso......  
  
Miroku- ya esta anocheciendo inuyasha lo mejor será que acampemos aquí  
  
Kagome-estamos cerca de la aldea me gustara saber como se encuentra shippo  
  
LI- si hay una aldea aquí cerca no se supone que lo mejor seria pedir posada ahí? estaríamos mas cómodos  
  
Sango- lo que pasa es que en esa aldea todos nos conocen y si nos ven tendríamos que ir a visitar a la sacerdotisa kaede  
  
Li- y? Eso ke  
  
Inu-pues ke desde ke cumplió los 90 ya nadie la soporta ni ella misma  
  
Kagome-Es cierto el otro día andaba diciendo que tenia 18(dhu! eso me recuerda a mi maestra ruquiflys de historia según ella y sus cortos 18)  
  
Miroku-no se preocupen pues yo lo se todo presente, pasado y futuro se de muy buena fuente que van a existir los asilos(lo se ke pirata pero adoro esa parte de hércules y quien mas ke mi lindo monje para decirlo)  
  
Kagome- bueno en ese caso yo me voy a mi casa por mas cosas y mañana en la mañana regreso y inuyasha no quiero que me vallas a buscar esta vez entendiste  
  
Inuyasha- si, si has lo que quieras pero si no regesas para en la mañana ire a buscarte entendido  
  
Kagome:¬_¬****  
  
En el castillo de naraku.........  
  
Kagura se dirije a la habitación de naraku  
  
Kagura- naraku tu hermano shun a llegado y dice que quiere hablar contigo, que le digo?  
  
Naraku- que hará ese tonto aquí? de todos modos dile que pase!  
  
Shun-hermano!!!!(con su típica vocecita de soy un autentico puñal) me alegra verte hermano!!!!!  
  
Naraku- no!!!!! Abraso no!!!!!!!  
  
A la mañana siguiente afuera del poso........  
  
Kagome salía del pozo hacia la época antigua cuando......  
  
Kagome- ke pasa? siento una presencia que se acerca  
  
En eso Len Tao un joven de unos 17 años cabello azul marino casi negro en forma de pico y unos ojos de color dorado intenso, salía del pozo portando consigo una cuchilla:  
  
Kagome: * sorprendida de que alguien hubiera salido del pozo *qui...quien eres tu??????? Y que haces aquí???????  
  
Len- a hola soy Len Tao y al parecer un error al hacer la posesión de almas me ha traído aquí pero me podrías decir en donde estoy?  
  
Kagome- en la época antigua en el sengoku jidai  
  
Len - ¿?????o?????? a si como sea........emmmm  
  
Kagome- kagome! Mi nombre es kagome  
  
Len- si como sea kagome y tu eres de aki?  
  
Kagome- no pero como sea tu sigueme con tigo ya van 2 en la semana  
  
Len- quieres decir que no soy el único ke allegado a parar a ki? o.o  
  
Kagome- no; ayer llego otro tipo creo ke se llama Li Shaoran; lo conoces?  
  
Len- no ni idea  
  
¿?-kien es este tipo eeee kagome????  
  
Kagome-a pues el es Len tao al parecer el también se perdió y ........ o.o¡¡¡ ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿o???????????-voltea pa' todos lados- inuyasha que haces aki?????  
  
Inuyasha- pues ke esperabas vine a buscarte  
  
Kagome- ¬_¬****  
  
Len- oigan me van a ayudar o ke?????  
  
En el castillo de naraku......  
  
Kagura y kanna se dan cuenta de que alguien mas esta en la habitación con naraku y haciendo caso omiso del letrerito barato de hotel de esos que dicen "NO MOLESTAR" kanna mira por su espejo para ver lo que pasa dentro ya ke se da cuenta de algo mientras kagura se agacha para ver entre la puerta cuando..... Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip  
  
Kagura- maldita sea kanna RETIRADA!!!!!!!(sale con un traje de Napoleón y una espada y un pony de madera con cuerpo de palo de escoba)  
  
Y se van a toda prisa  
  
Naraku- a kien demonios se le ocurre estar freg#### ¬_¬*** par de viejas petreras no hacen mas ke espiar todo lo ke hago  
  
Kikyou- lo mejor será que me marche, además que no deberías de estar juntando los fragmentos de la perla y recuperando el pergamino?  
  
Naraku- na! El mentecato de eriol se esta haciendo cargo de ello  
  
(n/t-jajaja mejor Les dejo a su criterio de que piensen lo que creen que kikyou estaba haciendo el palacio de naraku)  
  
En una playa lejana.....  
  
Esta eriol recostado sobre una hamaca colgada entre 2 palmeras con 2 lindas hawaianas y el con una camisa de palmeritas que dice Hawai, short largo negro, sandalias y lentes de sol, bebiendo de un coco(n/t:a poco no esta lindo!!!!)  
  
En el palacio de naraku (cuarto de kagura)....  
  
Kagura- fiu nos salvamos; ese maldito ya le puso alarma anti metiches a las puertas ¬_¬********* ahora no me voy a poder enterar de sus ridículos planes; Oye kanna tu estabas viendo lo ke pasaba por tu espejo me podrías contar hermanita linda!!!!  
  
Kanna- barbera!!!!!¬_¬***  
  
Kagura- ejem....-saca una bonche de billetes y se la ofrece a kanna.  
  
Kanna- bueno en ese caso te daré una copia  
  
Kagura-o_o!! Copia!!!!!  
  
Kanna- lo tengo todo en video  
  
Kagura- si!!!!!!!! Por fin!!!!! Podremos extorsionar a naraku  
  
Kanna- podremOS!!!! Me suena a manada  
  
Kagura-maldita enana corrupta  
  
Kanna- bueno yo no le conocía a la señorita kikyou esas mañas  
  
Kagura- o_oUUU de ke hablas kanna!!!!  
  
Kanna- de ke al parecer la srita kikyou es traficante de drogas ya sabes ke en este tiempo es el problema de mayor abolengo  
  
Kagura- u_uUUUU kanna has estado viendo lo ke hacen las reencarnaciones de cada uno de nosotros nuevamente vdd mocosa????  
  
Kanna- n_nUUU ejem....la la la - sale del cuarto "no puede ser pero que familia tan linda tengo primero un padre soltero que pone huevos al rato va a ser "naraku la gallina de los huevos de oro" después una tinaja piruja que lancha flechas a lo wey como madrastra seguido de una hermana que le tira rollo a un wey ke ni la pela, un niño muerto y robado como hijo adoptivo y un tavesti acosador de hijos adoptivos como tío me alegra tanto ke mi familia se atan normal! TODA MI FAMILIA ES UNA BOLA DE ENGENDROS FENÓMENOS!  
  
Kagura- mira hagamos un trato te dejare ke hagas eso si me dejas usar tu espejo para ver a sesshoumaru en el futuro cuando se este bañ............kanna, kanna!!!!!!Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! La muy maldita me dejo hablando sola otra vez T.T  
  
Ya de regreso en lugar del bosque donde se encuentra el poso .....  
  
Miroku-valla hasta ke regresaron!!!  
  
Sango- valla y quien s este buen mozo?  
  
Kagome- verdad ke si!  
  
Miroku- mande mande  
  
Sango- ejem miroku no iba para ti  
  
Miroku- valla mi bella sango me alegra que ya no me llames su excelencia  
  
Sango-0_0 ha..? ja ni te emociones!!!!!!  
  
Miroku-T.T pero mínimo ya se significa un buen avance  
  
Sango- iluso u_uUUUUU  
  
Len- gracias me halaga que una mujer tan bella como usted diga esas cosas de mi  
  
li- así ke tu también te perdiste y como te llamas?  
  
Len - len tao mucho gusto y también su humilde servidor señorita sango-dijo mientras le mandaba una de sus miradas conquistadoras a la susodicha  
  
Sango- su sentimiento es correspondido joven tao  
  
Len- Len! dime Len  
  
Sango- como digas Len  
  
Miroku-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y asi nomas y yo ke batalle tanto T.T maldito pervertido entrometido......  
  
Todos-0_0?????????  
  
Miroku- ......el idota del panadero ke me atendió ayer cuando fui a la panadería no el muy maldito me trato de robar lo que maaaaaaaaaaaas keria!!!!!  
  
Todos-0_0!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku-........ejem digo el dinero  
  
Li -bueno lo mejor sera que nos vallamos no creen?  
  
Inu-oye eso lo digo yo !!!!!! Robador de frases!!!!!!  
  
Li- si, si como sea mejor vámonos- se paro y empezó a caminar  
  
inu-ja este ya se cree el lider!!!!!!! que cree que puede venir y nombrarse líder así como así!!!!  
  
kagome-ho vamos inuyasha de echo tu hiciste eso  
  
inu- claro ke no verdad sango miroku  
  
sango y miroku- ejem la la la  
  
en la playa lejana donde se encontraba nuestro lindo eriol...........  
  
sigue eriol en su hamaca tomando un baño de sol aunque ahora se le podía llamar "eriol el mago tomatito"!!!!!!! en eso suena su celular marca "hasta el infinito" que tiene alcance en todos los mundos  
  
Eriol- bueno? Eriol hiragisagua, naraku! Ke necesitas?  
  
Naraku- saber si ya empezaste a recuperar los fragmentos de la perla  
  
eriol- me dirijo hacia aya  
  
caminando por no se donde tratando de seguir el rastro de naraku.........  
  
inuyasha y los de mas se encuentran con otro personaje  
  
Li- eriol!!!!! Valla hasta ke por fin apareces!  
  
Bueno ahí esta espero ke les aya gustado me despido y hasta la proxima. comentarios preguntas, amenazas, aclaraciones etc..... dejen revew PERSONAJES: LEN TAO pertenece a shaman king SHUN es el mariquita de armadura color rosa pelo verde de los caballeros del zodiaco Si me falto alguno hay me dicen...... y gracias por los revews 


End file.
